1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related camera device for generating pictures with object moving trace, and more particularly, to a method and related camera device for generating pictures with object moving trace via continuous shooting and image processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, digital photography technology advances rapidly and becomes popular, various types and standards of cameras are brought to the market place. Further, handheld devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) are equipped with built-in camera device to capture images and record videos, which allows users to share daily events at any times and any occasions to bring funs to the users.
Since professional photographers are specialized in mastering camera devices to capture various types of pictures, such as a picture with an object moving trace. Specifically, this type of picture shows a sharp object which is moving when being captured, and the background of the picture is blurry and radial to be radiated from the object toward the edges of the picture. In order to capture the picture with object moving trace, a shutter speed must be long enough, so the background can be blurry. Because of the long shutter speed, a small aperture is required to keep the object in focus and avoid the object from blurring due to handshaking. A small ISO sensitivity is also required to avoid overexposure. Meanwhile, the photographer has to control zoom-in or zoom-out of the lens to produce the blurry and radial background.
As can be seen, it is quite difficult for general users without professional skills to capture this type of picture. Therefore, how to make general users to easily capture the picture with object moving trace has become a challenge in the industry.